


of first kisses & last minutes.

by ptrchrl



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, SJNYKiss, Some Humor, Time Loop, a big block of idk really, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl
Summary: 23:50. Ten minutes before midnight, Stell experienced things he never thought he would before the year ends.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	of first kisses & last minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my official entry for #SJNYKiss! this is roughly 6k words of unedited crap. i hope you somehow enjoy this though. i wrote this for 4 hours straight. i might edit it after the challenge but we'll see how it goes. (i don't really edit when i say i would so there's that)
> 
> P.S. Happy New Year!

_ 23:50. Okay. A couple more minutes and we're in the new year. _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

Stell waited. He was told he'd be here. Well, no one really told him, but he was urged by an unknown force to walk there, in the midst of a party his best friend had held for the upcoming year. But looking at the crowd now, it was almost impossible to find out where he could be.

Other than a salmon pink suit and rubber shoes, he was underdressed for the cold weather. Though it wasn’t that bad, he wished he’d wear something thicker. The cool breeze at night during New Year’s Eve was not something to make fun of.

_ 23:52.  _ Okay, so maybe he was being brash.

Why would Stell go there anyway? Why was he expecting something? How would he know if  _ he  _ even exists? He's known for a long time that he had no soulmate. He had no mark, no necklace, no ring, no string, no anything. Not like other people with him right now, enjoying the night with their special someone in a sickening— this was just his jealousy talking— display of affection which, if he had also experienced, wouldn't have made him so bitter now.

And yes, people pity him when they find out. But did it matter? No. Because Stell knew happiness can be achieved in one’s volition and he was determined to find it by himself. He wasn’t expecting anything, so why did he let a tiny voice in his head bring him to where he was now?

A kid ran past him. Stell smiled a bit at the pink Sleeping Beauty dress she was wearing. She looked no older than ten, holding a plastic Minions balloon on one hand and a fluffy pink purse on the other. It reminded him of his nieces back at home who were all engrossed with princess movies and dreamt to be one one day.

She ran toward the popcorn stand, but not after tripping on a rock in the dark. He was about to come over and help her up when a lady, he assumed it's her mother, grabbed the kid by the arm and scolded her for running. They went for popcorn after.

_ 23:56 _ . Time was ticking. Why was he waiting for midnight here, alone in a cold night without a jacket? Well, the fireworks were definitely more fun to watch rather than the couple in front of him making out.

This was such a waste of night.

Stell made his way down to the sidewalk, facing away from the park. It wasn't worth waiting, he convinced himself, and he'd much rather just go home than go back to Felip's rather torrid party.

_ 23:59.  _ His phone started to ring. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Stell! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

That was Felip. Stell hardly understood a word he said from the noise of party music and hollering on his end. Felip had always been a party animal, subdued in the morning but wild at nights like these. Stell couldn’t count all the times he bailed Felip out of jail or brought him home from the bar after being pissed out drunk. Either way, he was still his bestest friend. He didn’t know what that reflected on himself.

"I'm outside!" he shouted in response.

"What? I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"I said I'm outsi—"

_ 00:00.  _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

Stell blinked. He suddenly felt dizzy, like when he drank too much alcohol in one sitting and suddenly stood up. He stayed motionless for a few moments, disoriented, eyes squinting at the momentary light of the fireworks.

After a few moments of bewilderedness, Stell checked his phone.

_ 23:50, December 31. _

But wasn't it already January 1?

He looked around, feeling bile come up his throat. As he did, he saw the little girl in the Sleeping Beauty dress running again and just as before, she tripped. Her mom came over and collected her again.

Freaky. That was the first word that Stell's brain conjured. Did he, perhaps, go back in time? He wasn't one of those people who believed in superpowers. But thinking about it now, if soulmates exist, then maybe superhumans do too.

He didn't think that was what's happening now though.

_ 23:56. _ Stell checked the couple that was in front of him. And alas, they were still in the middle of their making out session, and he knew now that it was right to look away.

What in the world was happening?

Jogging to the sidewalk, Stell tried to disregard the feeling of deja vu. He's tired, sweaty, and cold. He's delusional, in a way that came from being overworked for the past couple of days leading up to tonight. This wasn’t something a good bath and scrub couldn't handle.

He waited for a taxi to come by. It was hard to get one with so many people waiting with him, but that was a normal occurrence during the holidays. Sweeping his dark, damp hair to the side, he pulled up the taxi app on his phone. As he booked one though, his phone started ringing.

"Stell! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm outside!" Stell answered, "I'm going home!"

"Say what now? Speak up!"

"I said I'm outside and I'm going home!"

"Why are you going home?"

This wasn’t something a good bath and scrub couldn't handle.

_ 00:00. _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

Stell blinked. Fireworks greeted him when he opened his eyes.

He's back in the field, rubber shoes digging into the grass. He took a moment watching the same red, blue, and yellow streaks paint the sky before he sat down on the grass. He went to check his phone again.

_ 23:52, December 31. _

***

Chine ran fast across the field. It was the first time she’s spending New Year out here, and she was excited because her mom got home from overseas to celebrate the holidays with her. Her mom said tonight they would have a mother and daughter date. She didn’t understand what that meant, but if she got a balloon and a new dress from it, then it must be something good.

The wind whistled in her ears as Chine ran faster. The popcorn stand looked so good and pretty, red and white lines decorating it’s exterior with the warm orange glow of the popcorn machine offering a sense of warmth inside. It was promising, and her mom told her she could get anything she wanted for tonight. Being with her was already more than enough, but she wanted to share the food with her, just like they did when she was younger.

As Chine ran, her foot collided with something in the grass. The world seemed to turn as she anticipated the hard impact of the ground beneath her. She shut her eyes close, biting her lip to contain a scream.

The hit didn’t come though. Chine felt herself being held and it reminded her of trapeze artists he saw on TV. Then she was standing again. Blinking her eyes open, she looked around.

A kind-looking man in a pink business suit was standing next to her, smiling. His hair was a mess though and it looked like he was what her mother called an alcoholic. But she’s been told not to call people that so she didn’t.

“Be careful next time, okay?” The man bent down, dusting her dress off. “Don’t run too much around here, there’s a lot of rocks.”

Her mother finally caught up with her, panting. “Chine, don’t go running off like that!” She caught his breath for a moment before facing the stranger. “Thank you for catching her. She’s a bit of a handful.”

“No worries. I just hope she’d stop running like that everytime.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Happy New Year!” The man smiled and waved, walking away.

What an odd man, the thought passed by Chine’s mind before it was gone again. Her mother scolded her for running, but it was fine because she bought her a massive box of popcorn.

So far, New Year’s Eve was amazing.

***

March thought tonight was the best night ever.

It’s his first year anniversary with Chanelle. At the young age of twenty-one, he was lucky to have found his soulmate. Their matching rings glinted under the light of the fireworks, and as much as it looked magical, there was nothing more magical than how pretty Chanelle was tonight.

Their work didn’t let them spend a lot of time together, but at least tonight, they can spend it in each other’s company. March had been planning it for a long time, but maybe it’s time to propose.

He’s reasoned it all out in his brain for the last two months. What did they have to lose? They were soulmates after all. They already share a house together, what more can he ask for than be Chanelle’s husband? It was the dream everyone had since they were kids, and he’s so close to finally achieving it.

Chanelle seemed like she was glowing in the blue sequined dress she wore tonight. March would’ve told her to wear something that conserved her body heat more, but then again, they wouldn’t have been cuddling now if he did. His soulmate wasn’t much for physical contact, so this situation resulted in a better outcome.

“March.”

“Hm?”

“I’m so happy I met you.” Chanelle played with March’s hand, running her fingers over the length of his, seeming as if she’s memorizing every ridge and mole on his skin. She turned the marble and obsidian soul ring around. “You made my life better when you entered my life. Now, I’m not even sure what I’d do without you.”

Gently, March pressed kisses on the crown of her head. “You know it’s the same with me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Chanelle brought March’s hand to her lips. 

Soon after, they were locked in a heated kiss. Never mind that they’re out in the open, they rarely have moments like this. March’s senses were overloaded with the sensation and the touches, his brain drowning with just an unbreaking chain of  _ Chanelle Chanelle Chanelle- _

“Get a room!”

They break apart, panting. March looked around and saw a man standing just a few meters behind them, hands cupping his mouth. He must be the one who shouted.

“Fuck off!” He shouted back, flashing him his middle finger. And if the people around them were staring and mumbling, he didn’t care.

“Ignore him, March, let’s just enjoy tonight.” Chanelle ran her hand down his shoulder and chest. 

“People like him get on my nerves,” March grumbled, settling back down. Chanelle chuckled.

“It’s our fault, you idiot. Besides,” Chanelle licked her lips, “let’s follow his advice, yes?”

March’s New Year cannot be any better.

***

_ 23:50. _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

At this point, Stell just sat down on the grass, tired and wanting to go home. It was clear that he’s in a time loop. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how, but he was. It was doing wonders with his stress levels.

Is this part of his punishment? Fate and Destiny must really hate him. He had experienced more misfortunes in his life than anyone he had ever known, and as much as everyone praised him for his optimism and sunshine personality, everything has a limit. And Stell thought he had reached his by now.

He’s stopped trying to stop Chine from falling on her face, Stell wondered if the time loop made it so that she didn’t experience any pain from the last time she fell, and so far, it seemed like it did.

He’s also stopped trying to get March and Chanelle from making out. The number of times time rewinded let him find out their story, and he wished they could spend more time together. More than ten minutes, he thought bitterly. Stell just wanted the time loop to stop.

Everything that’s happening was just the same. The streaks of the fireworks, the tripping of the kid, the making out of the couple, the direction of the breeze. It was driving him insane seeing it all happen over a hundred times already, and he just wanted to sleep to kingdom come. Each time the loop repeats, his head feels light and heavy at the same time. If he knew he was going to be stuck in a time loop he would’ve brought with him a pillow and some food.

His stomach wasn’t even cooperating with him. Throughout the consecutive time loops, he had puked his guts out at least four times. The bad side was that the aftertaste exists after the loop begins again. It’s the worst.

It must really be a punishment for him. Time seemed to slow with every loop that came, and he’s come to just do whatever he wanted with each reset. He’s stolen popcorn (not taken lightly by the seller), stripped naked (not the best thing to do in a cold night, trust him), screamed in the top of his lungs (some people threw things at him. It seriously hurt), and messed with anyone he could in the vicinity (not a good idea if one of them had a gun with them). He’s also tried to get home but to no avail. The money in his wallet kept its stagnant amount even as he spent all of it once, and the battery of his phone never went lower than twenty four percent.

Stell had started to ignore Felip’s calls after a number of pranks and anecdotes. He’s tried to say he’s in a timelopp. He’s also told Felip that he’s married a random homeless person and ran away to perform in a circus, which, now that he thought about it, was probably saner than being stuck in the same ten minutes in time.

_ Please, just please. Let New Year’s Eve end. _

***

_ 23:50. _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

Stell decided he’d search up on time loops. He didn’t know why he didn’t think about it before, but there must be a reason why he’s stuck in a time loop, right? He’s seen movies with time loops before and there was always a conflict meant to be solved. It was a matter of figuring out what his conflict was.

Google provided him some explanation. Time loops can be broken, but only when certain conditions are met. There were some tips, but Stell doubted it would be of any help. 

He now had a renewed determination to get out of this situation. No one could help him but himself, so he would have to find out how to get out of this alone.

Starting with observing everyone, he took notes mentally. What was inconsistent here?

The park was a wide place filled with people. Thankfully, he had already memorized what was happening in his immediate vicinity. He would just need to look after the actions of people further away from him.

A homeless man eating leftover fast food, a girl screaming on her phone, a group of friends laughing and cheering with party poppers. There was also an old woman simply sitting and observing and a weird guy hunched over a book, reading.

So far there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary and the last ten minutes of 2020 was still a fucking joke of a time loop. Stell wanted to scream again, but seeing what happened last time, he didn’t.

After maybe another fifty resets, Stell had finally noticed something.

The guy reading a book. At first it wasn’t out of the ordinary, but Stell noticed that with each reset, the man leafed through their book a bit more, going back to the part they stopped at at the end of the loop before.

Was he aware that he’s in a loop and simply ignoring that it’s happening? Stell took it upon himself to investigate from afar.

The man looked no older than twenty-five. His skin was surprisingly light and clear for someone his age. He had dark eyes and thin lips, eyelashes curled up as if they were sculpted carefully by an artist. Even in a simple orange shirt and a cap, he looked mesmerizing in the light of the lamppost. Glowing even.

His fingers were long and elegant as they leafed through the pages. And even as he sat quietly by his lonesome, he was insanely attractive, calling on the attention of those around him easily like he was meant to be marvelled at and he was. It was enchanting to watch, Stell mused, sitting underneath a tree a few ways away.

Almost all thoughts of breaking away from the time loop disappeared from Stell’s brain. He just wanted to be stuck in time watching him.

After a few more resets, the man suddenly closed the book with a sigh. Stell sat up more alert from his position at the tree, holding his breath. The mysterious man just started at the cover of his book for a while before he looked up, only looking around for a bit before his eyes met Stell’s.

Stell wasn’t lying when he felt goosebumps prickle his skin. Electricity coursed through his veins and he felt his heart beat against his ribcage at an alarming speed. He’s never felt this before. It was more than the way caffeine made him feel, or how extreme rides made his skin crawl. 

Then the eye contact was gone and the man stood up, walking away.

Coming out of his trance, Stell suddenly stood up, ignoring his vertigo as he ran after the guy.

“Wait!” He shouted, running down the grassy lump. Unexpectedly, pain flashed through his nerves and his head suddenly felt heavier. He lay on the grass face down, limbs and body aching from the fall.

A hand helped him sit up. He pinched his eyes shut, willing the pain in his head to go away. He winced at how his arm felt sore. He was sure his suit was full of dirt and pieces of grass.

“Be careful when running.” A voice, dulcet and silvery, said. Stell blinked a few times before he looked up, barely containing a gasp when he saw the man he’s been observing right in front of him.

If he was breathtaking in a distance, then he was more breathtaking up close.

His silky hair hung over half his face as he checked over Stell. He resisted the urge to brush it behind the man’s ear because that would’ve been weird for a first impression, and he didn’t even know this guy yet.

Before he could get a word out, his phone started ringing. Fuck, he had one minute left before the time loop repeated.

“Listen, are you aware we’re in a time loop?”

“A what?”

“Time loop! You know, like in the movies or in fiction! We’re in one!”

The man blinked. “We’re in one?”

Stell sighed in frustration, standing up hurriedly. “How do you not know-”

_ 23:50. _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

_ “Putangina,”  _ Stell cursed out loud. He was already marching back where the man was.

As predicted, the man was back in his spot under the lamppost. Only now, he was watching Stell come at him like an ox heading for the muleta. Stell could almost laugh at the expression in his face but he wasn’t in that kind of mood.

“You,” Stell said in an accusatory tone, pointing his finger at the man as soon as he was within hearing range.

“Pointing at people isn’t polite.”

“I don’t care!” Stell stopped in front of him, heaving. “Do you know how many resets we’ve gone through? Why the hell didn’t you do anything? I thought I was the only one stuck in this fucking time loop and here you were the whole time, reading your stupid book!”

The man blinked at him, eyebrows meeting in the middle.”Excuse me, my book’s not stupid.”

“Oh goodness,” Stell muttered under his breath. Was this some kind of way devised by Fate to drive him further to insanity? Sure, this guy was good-looking, but he’s getting on his last nerve.

“And who are you anyway? You’ve been watching me for some time now, it’s creepy.”

“I was only observing you because you seem aware!”

“Still. Creepy.” The man closed his book shut and stood up. “Don’t ever talk to me again.”

Stell spluttered. “How would we get out of this loop then?!”

He wasn’t listening anymore though. He walked away, leaving Stell standing there like an idiot.

***

23:50

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

Okay, fine, whatever. Stell didn’t need that guy to break the loop, he can do it on his own. Somehow.

Stomping over to the popcorn stand, he bought himself some and got back to his spot. Stell sat on the grass and ate with a ferocity only achieved when he was in a bad mood. 

He surely was in a bad mood. Imagine, finding that one other inconsistency in a time loop and being blown off. The audacity of this bitch.

And it wasn’t even because he was so damn pretty and handsome at the same time or how his mere presence made him feel butterflies in his stomach that he’s mad. He was just plain annoying, period. 

Now, how would he break this time loop by himself?

***

After only another twenty resets, Stell was hit with another inconsistency.

It surprised him that he wasn’t the first one to relent in the battle of pride they were having. The guy actually came over to his spot, complete with his book and cap, expression in the side of apologetic and exhaustion.

“Hey,” he greeted, standing in front of Stell. He merely looked away, munching on his newly bought popcorn.

Taking this as a sign that he was being ignored, the man sat down beside him.

“My name’s Sejun,” he started. He looked up at the sky, watching the fireworks that had been replaying every time the loop restarted. “I think we didn’t start in the best of terms-”

“Clearly.”

“-but I’d like it if we don’t fight,” Sejun continued with gritted teeth. “I want to get out of this loop as much as you do.”

There was a silence. Stell didn’t respond. Sejun scratched the back of his head annoyed.

“C’mon. The loop’s gonna restart and we still haven’t talked about anything. Let’s please get things done?”

Several hundred resets and finally, something’s happening.

“Fine.”

***

The next loops they spent together brainstorming. Sitting under the lamppost with Sejun was probably one of his favorite things now, especially after going through a lot of resets not talking to anyone who remembers what they talked about.

After the initial awkwardness of their first meeting, Stell discovered Sejun wasn’t really annoying. He just liked his peace and silence, and Stell barreling towards him like some unstoppable fireball immediately soured his mood. 

“I promise I’m not always grouchy,” Sejun said as they went through the platter of fries they bought in one of the booths.

“Doesn’t seem like it. You did tell me how you almost spent Christmas alone just because you were pissed there weren’t any hotdogs,” Stell chuckled.

“I fully recognize how childish that was so shut up. New year, new me.”

“Yeah, if only we’d make it to the new year.”

“I promise we will.”

In every ten minutes they spent together, Stell felt like he knew Sejun a little more. He was quiet but passionate, especially when the topic interested him. He liked music, books and those Christmas Hallmark movies (it was his guilty pleasure). He played in a band once. He had released a couple of songs and was an independent artist, which Stell admired him for. In turn, Stell shared what he could about his life. If they weren’t talking about the time loops they were talking about their family, hobbies, and lives. 

Stell did his best to make Sejun laugh. His eyes disappear into a thin line and he tosses his head back as he does, the sound of his joy evident in the way his laugh was bubbly and loud. It was like music to Stell’s ears and if his phone could only retain its memory for every reset, he would’ve recorded it.

Sometimes they would be serious, sometimes not. Sometimes they would just sit in silence, sometimes they’d be laughing uncontrollably due to something the other said. Either way, Stell was having the time of his life without even realizing it.

After some time, Stell had come to terms with the time loop. At least he was spending it with someone who was so interesting and bright that they never ran out of topics to talk about.

“And you see, that’s Chine. She’s fallen over like a hundred times or more now. And that’s March and Chanelle. Don’t mind that they’re making out, they rarely have time for each other. And there’s Anna, the popcorn vendor. She’s actually really nice if you don’t steal her products,” Stell enumerated to Sejun. The man listened carefully, hugging the strawberry-shaped pillow Stell bought for him at one of the stalls.

“You’ve really talked with them all?”

“Yep. While you were there by the lamppost reading your book, I was actually doing some work.”

Sejun sighed, annoyed. “I said I’m sorry. It didn’t really pass my brain that we’re in a time loop.”

“And you continued reading your book, yeah, yeah.” Stell rolled his eyes playfully. Sejun punched his arm. “But, I guess, because you were reading your book like that I noticed you were aware. I wished I would’ve known sooner or I wouldn’t have done some things I did.”

“Like what, strip naked in the middle of the park?”

Stell sat up from where he was lying then, eyes wide. “You saw that?!”

“The horrified screaming was enough for me to look up from my book.” Sejun laughed. Stell let himself fall back down on the grass.

“I hate everything right now.” Sejun laughed harder. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry it’s just,” Sejun wheezed, “you even took your boxers off-”

“I was trying something!”

“Exhibitionism?”

“Sejun!”

Sejun laughed even harder. Stell sat up and used the pillow to smother Sejun’s face.

“Stell stop!” He was still laughing even as he tried to make Stell stop. He ended up on his back with Stell on his lap, pressing the pillow on his face.

“Alright alright! Stop it! I’ll stop laughing!” Sejun shouted so Stell would hear. Stell leaned on his ankles, pouting at Sejun as he hugged the pillow.

“You’re so mean.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.” Sejun leaned up with his elbows, looking at Stell with a grin. His cap had fallen off his head and his hair was all over the place, yet he still looked so good. “Forgive me?”

The blood rushed to Stell’s cheeks. He only realized now that he was on Sejun’s lap. He got off hurriedly.

“Yeah, fine. Just don’t mention it again. It’s embarrassing.” He covered up his face both in humiliation and giddiness.

“Okay okay.” He heard the grass move as Sejun sat up. “Won’t you look at me? Please?”

Other than the sound of fireworks overhead, the beat of his heart thundered in his ears. What was happening? Why does he feel like this?

His phone started ringing. One minute left before reset.

When Stell doesn’t look up from the pillow, Sejun sighed and ruffled his hair. “See you next reset then?”

Stell nodded and tried to force the red out of his cheeks so he could say bye properly.

_ 00:00. _

***

_ 23:50. _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

It was clear to Stell now. He liked Sejun. Not in a friendly way, but in a romantic way. Now he doesn’t know how to act around Sejun. Should he express that he liked him? Should he ignore him? Profess his love? Run away?

He did what any sane person in his situation would. 

“Felip, I need your help.”

“Stell! Where are you? I’ve-”

‘-been looking everywhere for you! Yes, I know. Felip, quick. What do you do when you like someone romantically?”

Felip snorted. “You’re gone for twenty minutes and you-”

“Just answer the damn question we don’t have much time!”

“Uh, of course I tell them how I feel. Then if they don’t like me, I’ll let it be and probably stay friends if they want to.”

Stell nodded, thinking it over. “Okay, Felip thanks. I’ll ask you more questions in the next loop.”

“Wha-”

***

_ 00:00. _

“Felip, what do you buy Josh when you haven’t talked for some time?”

_ 00:00. _

“Felip, do soulmates stuck on time loops exist?”

_ 00:00. _

“Felip, do you think I’ve met my soulmate?”

***

_ 23:50. _

A loud bang erupted from the sky as the fireworks show continued. The park's green grass was barely visible in the throngs of people spending their night watching the show, picnicking or simply just passing by.

Stell rushed to buy chocolates. There were more than a dozen stalls in the park, but after tons and tons of resets he knew where to find those with the best chocolates. He paid for it and bought some hotdogs before rushing to Sejun’s lamppost.

There, Sejun was silently rereading his book. It’s silly, Stell thought, because Sejun had read that book three times already in the time that they were stuck in the time loop so it didn’t really make sense that he would read it again.

“Hey,’ he greeted, out of breath and panting. Sejun looked up from his position on the grass, quizzically eyeing the hotdogs and chocolates in his arms.

“What’s all the food for?”

“Love offerings.” Stell kneeled next to Sejun before he could even bring a word out. “I realized that I liked you. I’m sorry for not talking to you these past few resets. I was trying to come to terms with it, and I guessed that, yeah, it’s real. I really like you. If it’s not love yet, I’d want to spend the New Year with you to see where it could lead us to.”

Sejun opened his mouth and closed it. A rosy red color painted his squishy cheeks and Stell thought it made him look prettier.

“I’m in love with you.” Stell put all the food down on the grass and took Sejun’s hand in his. “And I want to try something.”

“A-Alright.”

“I just want to see if this would break the loop or not. If not, well, you can make me go away and I would never talk to you again. Just know that this is me trying. Trust me?”

After a beat, Sejun responded. “Yeah, I trust you,” he said breathlessly. Stell removed Sejun’s cap and ran his fingers through his hair. 

_ 23:59.  _ His phone started to ring. 

“Countdown till New Year.” Stell smiled and squeezed Sejun’s hand. Sejun squeezed back.

_ Ten, nine, eight… _

Stell brushed Sejun’s hair aside, like he wished he did the first time they met. His palm made contact with his cheek and he could feel the heat radiating from Sejun as the latter leaned against him.

_ Seven, six, five, four… _

Leaning closer, Stell’s eyes flicker down to Sejun’s lips. Sejun swallowed and parted his lips, hand going to Stell’s arm in an attempt to ground himself.

_ Three, two, one… _

Their lips find their way against each other. At first touch, Stell’s brain felt like it just might explode. Sejun tasted like chapstick and coffee, and the way he kissed back was addicting in its own right. He was skillful with his tongue and when he parted his lips, it was like entering heaven. Stell would’ve happily died right then and there. But if he did die, he wouldn’t be able to feel those lips against his anymore, so he brought both of his hands on either side of Sejun’s face and deepened the kiss.

“Happy New Year!”

They parted gasping for air. Sejun had his eyes close as he caught his breath, forehead resting against Stell’s. Stell opened his just to see Sejun’s eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He was indeed too gorgeous to a fault, and he suddenly couldn’t believe he just kissed him.

All around them, children and adults alike were cheering. Stell blinked himself out of his trance and looked around.

“Fuck,” he said out of shock and breathlessness. Sejun looked up at him.

“What?”

Grinning excitedly, Stell met Sejun’s gaze. “I think we just broke the loop.”

And indeed they have. Stell laughed out loud, collapsing on his back on the grass. Sejun crawled over to his side.

“I can’t believe we’re out of that fucking time loop,” Stell exclaimed, putting an arm over his eyes as he felt tears well up. All the frustration and fear he felt was washed away with how relieved he was. He didn’t know what he would have done if that didn’t work. He knew in himself that even though he told Sejun he wouldn’t talk to him ever again if it didn’t work, he couldn’t do that. In the few hours he’s spent with Sejun, he now couldn’t imagine life without him.

Was this how it feels to have a soulmate?

“Stell. You told me you didn’t have anything like a soulmark, right?” Sejun spoke up after a few minutes of just watching Stell cry. Stell nodded, sniffing. “But maybe that’s because-”

“Can we just not think right now? Please?” Stell pleaded. Sejun looked at him intently and nodded before curling up beside him. Stell put an arm around Sejun, pressing his face against his hair.

“God. I love you. I love you so much.”

Sejun mumbled something in response. Stell couldn’t quite hear it, but he was content for now.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! you can tell me about it on Twitter too!


End file.
